IdateXIruka
by kabuxshika
Summary: idate returns to konoha. he meets iruka on his way to meet his brother and hinata overhears their encounter. she takes matters into her own hands. pervy and dominant hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**IdateXIruka**

Idate squirmed a little as he looked at the Academy. It had been awhile since he'd been here. He entered slowly, going to visit his brother Ibiki. He was looking around and bumped into someone, his hand resting on his butt. He blushed and moved away looking up at the man. "Gomen, Sensei. Do you know-"

Iruka smiled at the boy. "Yes, I know I have a nice bottom." he teased knowing that wasn't what the boy was asking. It had the desired effect though. Idate's blush spread and darkened.

Hinata's face went crimson and she covered it hiding the nosebleed she'd acquired from her naughty thoughts. She looked up at the two and tilted her head before running off. She had plans to make.

Once Idate got back from seeing his brother, Hinata knocked him out with her Taijutsu. She took him to the woods stripping him and binding him before hiding him and going to bring Iruka.

Iruka was just finishing a serving of ramen, so Hinata sat by him waiting patiently. "Ne, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka looked up at her a noodle sticking out from his mouth. He slurped it up and swallowed. "Hai, Hinata-chan?"

She smiled pleasantly and set to trying to lure him to the woods. "Well, I was wondering..." she looked down and away. "Could you possibly help me with my training for a little while? If you have time, that is, and it isn't any trouble." She added earnestly.

Iruka chuckled a bit and nodded setting his chopsticks down. "I don't mind." he told her as he stood. Hinata smiled and led him into the woods after he'd paid. She kept quiet most of the way hands folded in front of herself and looking around.

Once near the place where Idate was bound she stopped and looked at Iruka. "Gomen, Iruka-sensei." He blinked and looked at her. "Gomen?" She nodded and looked up at him blushing a little. "I'm going to have to ask you to strip."

Idate was waking up now hearing them. "...?" Iruka blinked. "Nani?!" he looked at Hinata. "What are you talking about? What is the meaning of this!?"

Hinata looked in the direction of Idate then back at Iruka. "If you won't do it. I'll do it myself, sensei" she said quietly. Iruka's eyes widened. "Hinata-chan! What's going on? Is someone threatening you?!" he looked in the direction she just had then back at her quickly. She had an idea and nodded clenching her hands as she looked down. "They have Naruto-kun." she said faking a choked up voice. "Please just strip for me"

Of course, Iruka couldn't ignore the plight of his students. He began stripping off his chuunin vest and then the rest of his clothes. He left his weapons with his clothes as he covered himself and followed Hinata. 'God, this is low. Who would do this?!' he wondered. He was blushing so hard and getting a little hard from this exposure.

He blinked a bit when he saw Idate. "Um, Hinata-chan? What's he doing here?" he asked, getting confused. Idate looked pissed. He followed his gaze to Hinata. "Hinata-chan...?" Hinata looked at him smiling softly. "Hai, Iruka-sensei?" she asked moving over to Idate. The boy squirmed trying to move away. Hinata grabbed him sitting him up and sitting behind him as she held him still and stroked his cock. Iruka's eyes bugged and he took a step back.

Hinata looked up at him. "Come here, Iruka-sensei. I brought you here for that 'nice bottom' of yours. Iruka blushed harder. "T-that was a JOKE, Hinata-chan!" Hinata smirked and kissed Idate's neck making the boy look away. He was hard from her stroking him, but that didn't mean he had to give in. "Come here, Iruka-sensei!" Iruka thought for a minute wondering what would happen if he left. Hinata frowned "I would use poor Idate-kun to punish you." she said answering the question she saw in his eyes.

Stay tuned for the second section. It'll be a real bang-up job XD it should be here in a few days. so please excuse the cliffhanger.

Hope you enjoyed my evil/pervy Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**IdateXIruka 2**

Iruka looked down and moved over to them. "Gomen, Idate." he murmured. Hinata smiled, "Straddle Idate, Iruka-sensei." Iruka obeyed, subdued as he realized he was trapped. In order to protect Idate, he would do anything she told him to. He bent his head down hair hiding his eyes. Hinata guided Idate's cock into Iruka and he leaned forward, gritting his teeth as he forced himself not to pull up. "Move your hips, Iruka-sensei"

Iruka clenched his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around Idate gently and started to slowly move his hips. Idate moaned as he braced his forehead against Iruka's shoulder. Why was this happening to him!? What had he done to deserve this!? It felt good, but he didn't want it. He glanced at Iruka's face. It seemed that he didn't either, so why were they being forced into it? He turned his head slightly, looking back at the girl behind him. Iruka had called her Hinata, right? He wondered why she would do this. Then Iruka clenched around him and brought his mind back to what was happening instead of why.

Hinata smiled running her hand down Idate's back. She'd seen him look back, knew the questions in his mind, and she couldn't help thinking what a wonderful thing her Byakugan was. Iruka moaned against Idate's skin and nuzzled into his neck, gently. "Gomenasai." he murmured, trying to keep a tight lid on his body's natural sex drive. It was hard since he was used to having Kakashi drive him out of his mind with pleasure every chance he got.

He shuddered at the memories and turned his mind in another direction. Naruto. Hinata had said 'they' had Naruto. Was that just another lie to get him here and naked? Probably, he decided since it seemed she was in control of this little fiasco.

Idate glanced back at Iruka again as he murmured in his ear, shivering at the intimacy and slowly started to move his hips pressing up into Iruka. He supposed he could only be thankful she hadn't decided to have Iruka inside him. His eyes clenched at that thought and his hips stilled. He'd heard how painful it was and thinking of that had made him wonder if, by moving he'd hurt Iruka.

Iruka looked up at him, wondering why he'd stopped so soon after beginning to move his hips. He saw the fear in his eyes and stroked his face. "Don't worry." he murmured. "I won't hurt you." he said. Not having the advantage of the Byakugan, he couldn't tell why he was afraid. Idate blinked a bit and shuddered, looking away and Iruka reached around, releasing the gag. Hinata let him and took it setting it on the ground beside them.

Idate's eyes followed her hand and a thought occured to him. They were...He blushed as he thought it but the words 'having sex' entered his mind. They were having sex on the ground. Nude. So why didn't it hurt? Had she used some kind of Ninjutsu to make the ground soft? Or was it Genjutsu and he just couldn't tell? He wondered whether he should try to dispel Genjutsu and check. He decided against it on the basis of looking stupid.

"Idate?" Idate blinked and looked up from where the gag lay on the ground and into Iruka's inquiring eyes. "Are you okay, Idate?" he asked. Idate immediately felt the impulse to tell him that, no, he wasn't okay. That he had been kidnapped by some girl he didn't even know, forcibly stripped, bound, gagged and now have sex with some MAN he had just met this morning, but for some reason he didn't. He just looked down and nodded.

Iruka lifted his chin, making him look back up at him, "Can you talk?" Idate blinked, could he? What if she'd harmed his voicebox when she knocked him out? He swallowed and softly murmured a "yes, Iruka-sensei" Iruka nodded and brushed his thumb across the boy's cheek, wiping away..was that a tear? Idate's eyes followed his hand. He hadn't known he was crying, but now that he did he couldn't stop. He trembled, closing his eyes as more tears flowed down his cheeks. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do to her?!" he asked as he sobbed. Iruka had pulled him into a hug and, before Idate had noticed it, he was crying into Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka looked at Hinata, frowning. "Those are very good questions, Idate." he said. Hinata tilted her head slightly and reached out to stroke Iruka's hair. Iruka knocked her hand away. "Don't." he said before adding "Please." at the look she gave him.

Idate decided he was beyong looking stupid at this point and blurted out "Kai!" before his brain could process nother reason not to. Hinata and the bindings disappeared and he burst into tears all over again. Iruka treid calming him as he pulled off of him gently. He hadn't even thought of Genjutsu. He gathered the boy up into his arms and held him to his chest as he collected the clothing. "Shhh, it's okay. That was very smart, Idate. " he continued murmuring to him and eventually Idate calmed down.

Iruka was wondering if it had been Hinata who'd orchestrated this, or if that had just been a trick. He dressed Idate and himself and took the boy back into the village.


End file.
